Jimmy Neutron in: Boys to Men
by W00DSMAN
Summary: After the last day of school, Jimmy and his friends have a night of debauchery that includes drugs, alcohol, and sex. In one single night, Jimmy's life changes forever. Hopefully becoming a man doesn't distract him from saving the world.
1. Chapter I - The Balls Drop

**Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius in: Boys to Men**

**Written By: W00DSMAN**

**WARNING: ADULT SITUATIONS WITH GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT, DRUG USE, AND SOME VIOLENCE. READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

**Chapter I**

Retroville, Present Day.

It's the last day of school at Lindbergh Elementary, everyone including Jimmy Neutron are ready for the best summer of their lives. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen go to Retroland to celebrate, then a stop at the Candy Bar to top it off, and Jimmy had a date with his girlfriend Cindy Vortex. This was going to be the best day of his life and nothing was going to ruin it, or so he thought.

"Woohoo!" Sheen yelled as he throw all his school papers in the air.

"Yahoo!" Carl snorted.

"This is going to be the best day of our lives, get ready for a day we will never forget!" Jimmy said as the trio headed to Retroland.

"Yeah, We're gonna **FUCK SHIT UP** tonight!" Sheen screamed as he flipped off the school. Jimmy and Carl looked in disbelief.

"What's with the language, Sheen?" Jimmy asked with a surprised look on his face, as he only heard the word fuck a couple times from his parents.

"What? You guys need to loosen up, for fuck sake, We're men now!"

Carl looked more surprised than Jimmy, but joined Sheen. "Yeah, we're gonna **FUCK SHIT** tonight!"

Sheen facepalmed at Carl's lack of proper grammar in swearing, "God damnit Carl, you say it in the faggiest way possible, it's FUCK SHIT UP, fuck shit sounds like you're saying fuck a pile of shit, which is fucking gross."

"Yeah, you know what, **FUCK IT!** **WE'RE GONNA MAKE THIS TOWN OUR BITCH TONIGHT!**" Carl shouted.

"There you go!" Sheen encouraged.

"Sheen's right, we are men and it's time to act like it." Jimmy said as they approached the ticket booth at Retroland.

"Welcome to Retroland, how can I help you?" The boy at the ticket booth asked.

"3 tickets, we're here to **TEAR SHIT UP!**" Jimmy yelled at the boy as the boy's jaw was dropped.

He gave the trio the tickets and away they went with they're heads high and they're chests out. They rode almost every ride, but Carl yacked on the Octopuke, and they left. With purple flurp down their shirts and their heads spinning, they headed to the Candy Bar.

"That was totally bitchin'!" Sheen yelled.

"**FUCK YEAH!**" Jimmy and Carl yelled.

The three boys, now men, walk the dark street of Retroville and before they enter downtown there was a skunky smell in the air. The trio followed the smell and there was Nick Dean smoking a joint, which the trio had no idea what a joint is.

"Nick?!" The three exclaimed.

"Oh, shit, what do you queers want?" Nick responded as he took a puff and took a sip from a bottle in a brown paper bag.

"What are you doing?" Jimmy asked.

"Smoking some **DANK**, sippin' some **WHISKEY**." Nick responded.

"Dank? Whiskey?" The trio was confused.

"Alright, you guys are so fucking lame." Nick replied to the trio who were obviously not cool.

"We're not lame, we're cool." Sheen said, desperately trying to gain Nick's friendship.

"Then take a puff and a sip, then you'll be cool." Nick smirked, knowing shit was about to be awesome to watch.

Sheen took a fat hit from the joint, he coughed like a noob and took a huge gulp, which caused a burning in his chest.

"**GOOD SHIT.**" Sheen said, coughing intensely. He handed the joint and the whiskey to Carl.

Carl took two fat rips of the joint, and coughed so hard he gasped for air and used his inhaler. He then took a gulp and spit it out.

"You fucking pussy." Nick mocked.

"Am not!" Carl defended. He took another swig and swallowed, the burn then lingered to his stomach.

"Hey that actually isn't that bad." He took another gulp and passed it to Jimmy, he was very hesitant.

"Come on, don't be a pussy." Sheen and Carl ragged on Jimmy.

Jimmy took a nice, slow drag, He then took a couple gulps of the whiskey and swallowed without a single problem.

"That is some **GREAT SHIT!**" Jimmy exclaimed as he exhaled. The trio were cheering as this was another big step in becoming men.

"You were never with me, and this never happened." Nick said very clearly.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy was confused.

"Because if you get caught you fuck faces are doing some time in the big house." Nick replied. He got on his skateboard and dipped.

The trio connected the dots that they just broke the law. The buzz kicked in and they stopped giving a fuck, and realized they were cool men.

"I feel different. Do you guys feel different." Jimmy said, his vision started to become distorted.

"Me too." Sheen replied.

"Me too." Carl also replied.

"Fuck it." The trio started to laugh uncontrollably.

"You guys hungry? Cause I'm starving!" Carl giggled.

"Fuck yeah." Jimmy and Sheen laughed.

They headed to the Candy Bar, staggering, and hungry for everything on the menu. They walked in, laughing so hard, the place was packed and Sam greeted them.

"What it'll be boys?" Sam said.

"Boys? We a'int boys bitch, we're men!" Jimmy shouted, slurring every word.

"You looking to have your fucking legs broken?" Sam questioned the trio who were crossfaded as fuck.

"Naw we just want everything on the menu!" The trio yelled. Sam looked at them weird.

"Then sit the fuck down, before I have to kill you." Sam wasn't fucking around

"Now let me get your shit." Sam said, pissed off at the doughy eyed retards.

**10 SECONDS LATER**.

The three annihilated every dish they had from burgers to rocky road sundaes. There was a mountain of dishes.

"Jesus Christ!" Sam yelled.

"WOO!" The group exclaimed.

Sam saw red. "**GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CANDY BAR! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CANDY BAR!**"

Sam was so pissed that he threw the group to the curb.

"**AND DON'T COME BACK, YEAH!**" Sam yelled. The trio so crossfaded wasn't at all phased by getting thrown out of their favorite establishment.

"Alright men, lets **FUCK SHIT UP!**"The group walked down the moonlit road and walked back to the neighborhood.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter II - Creampie

**Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius in: Boys to Men**

******WARNING: ADULT SITUATIONS WITH GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT, DRUG USE, AND SOME VIOLENCE. READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

**Chapter II**

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen entered the neighborhood, their chests were out and their heads were still high. Jimmy had a date with Cindy, and Sheen was going to teach Jimmy a lesson he'll never forget.

"Shit, look at the time. I gotta run, I got a date with Cindy." Jimmy declared.

"Have you fucked Cindy?" Sheen asked as he thrusted in the air.

"No I wish." Jimmy felt like a tool.

"**YOU HAVEN'T FUCKED CINDY YET?!**" Sheen was shocked and quite honestly, he thought Jimmy was a major faggot.

"You need to stick your dick in her pussy, fuck her right in the pussy." Sheen declared while he again thrusted in the air.

"So do I just get naked and hop on top of her?" Jimmy was confused.

Sheen thought he teaching a baby how to talk or something, "No, you can't just get butt naked and barrel into her, that's rape, and that's a felony. You have to ease her into it, play soothing music, tell her you how much you like her, kiss her, then kiss her neck, when you kiss her neck go lower and lower. After that, you take off her pants, then her panties and make out with her pussy. If she moans thats when you take your dick out and stick it in her. But make sure you're wearing a condom that's what prevents her from getting pregnant."

Jimmy was processing the information, had a plan going through his mind. All the way in his brain he had a brain blast, he was going to go to Cindy's, make her comfortable, and fuck her good. The little virgin Jimmy Neutron was about to have an experience he'll never forget.

"Now go, have fun fucking Cindy. I'm gonna go to Libby's and have a good time fucking that sweet chocolate ass, and Carl's gonna go home and have a good time fucking his hand." Sheen stated as Carl looked down in shame, because Sheen was right. He gave Jimmy and Carl a bro hug, then walked off in a different direction, Carl left as well, fist bumping Jimmy before leaving.

Jimmy walked to Cindy's he reeked of booze and dank ass weed, he rang the doorbell and Cindy answered the door.

"What's crackalacking?" Jimmy slurred, the smell of cheap whiskey and bomb weed overpowered his words.

"What the hell is that smell,? It smells like my uncle had a skunk piss in his mouth." Cindy was disgusted. "Just get in the damn house." Cindy plugged her nose and they went up to her room.

As they went up the stairs, Jimmy couldn't stop staring at Cindy's perky ass as it bounced side to side with each step she took. They finally reached the top of the stairs and went inside Cindy's room. The wallpaper was pink, and there was her queen size bed with a pink striped comforter. Jimmy was going to make his move.

"So, it's summer." Jimmy poorly said in an attempt to make his transition to his first sexual encounter.

"Yeah, I guess." Cindy said, unimpressed with his small talk.

"Why don't we put on some music." Jimmy smirked, he reached for the boom box where he played Ramble On by Led Zeppelin.

"I don't think music is going to help you're attempt to fuck me but okay." Cindy was drying up.

The song started, and Jimmy stepped forward towards Cindy, he gave her a smirk.

"You look ravishing." Jimmy winked, sprayed some binaca in his mouth, and went for a kiss. Cindy went for it and rolled her eyes as she has been waiting for him to kiss her since they were stranded. But little did she know she was going to get more than just a lame ass kiss. Jimmy progressively got more and more intense, he was beginning to kiss her neck. Cindy's pussy tickled as she wasn't expecting things to go this far.

"Jimmy.. oh Jimmy." Cindy said as she bit her lip.

Jimmy was beginning to get lower and lower with each kiss Cindy was getting wetter and wetter. The two lovebirds got on the bed and Cindy took off her shirt. Jimmy's eyes bulged at the A-cups and begun to lick around the breasts, making his way to the nipples where he then sucked on them gently.

The song reached the chorus, "**RAMBLE ON! AND NOW'S TIME, THE TIME IS NOW TO SING MY SONG. I'M GOIN' 'ROUND THE WORLD.**" Jimmy was about to eat Cindy's pussy.

Jimmy caressed Cindy's petite body, Cindy pushed Jimmy's colossal head towards her bottom half. Jimmy then proceeded to slowly take off her pants, he kissed her belly button then slowly kissed lower and lower. He then softly gripped Cindy's panties with his teeth and pulled them off, Cindy's little pink pussy was exposed. Jimmy's pulse was getting fast, sweat was beginning to drip off his gigantic head, he was ready to eat that pussy like it was apple pie. He went head first in Cindy's sweet, delicate, cooter. He started making out with her pussy, which didn't taste like pie at all. He flicked his tongue up and around the whole pussy, Cindy began to moan.

"Oh Jimmy, Don't stop.** DON'T STOP!**" She exclaimed. The solo of the song came on. "Take me Jimmy, **TAKE ME NOW!**" she began to breathe heavily.

Jimmy took his pants off, his 2 inch penis was stiff, and he barreled into Cindy. He thrusted hard, in and out he went, the feeling was better than anything he could ever imagine, warm and wet like apple pie. He flipped her over and accidentally stuck his small, rock hard boner into her buttonhole, which tightened up immediately.

"**WOAH**!" She screamed.

"**SORRY SORRY!**" Jimmy yelled as he struggled to tug his nub out of her brown eye.

He finally got it out and he then stuck it into her pussy, now in doggy style, which Jimmy had no idea what that was. This was just instinctual to Jimmy, but Jimmy was feeling an eruption building up in his testicles which was making its way out of his penis.

"**GOTTA BLAST!**" Jimmy shrieked as he blew his load all in Cindy's pussy, which was now loosened up.

A mixture of blood and cum oozed out of her vagina. Not only was she displeased that the sex lasted less than 30 seconds, but the fact that there was a huge possibility she was now pregnant by the big-headed chud. She thought the worse since she had her first period the previous month, she was definitely fertile.

"**GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!**" Cindy screamed as she threw Jimmy off her.

"What the fuck Nerdtron, ever heard of pulling out?" Cindy was pissed.

"**GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!**" She yelled as she kicked Jimmy's low endowment ass out of her house.

Jimmy fucked up, he knew there was a 90% chance he got Cindy pregnant. He was going to have a brain blast to figure out how to keep up with the child support. Now how the hell can he do all his science stuff when he has a mini chud to look after and take care of. He'd have to get a job, because his inventions won't keep up with the bills, unless it was some kickass invention. He'd have to man up real fast.

"I really fucked up." Jimmy sighed as he walk home butt naked.

Hopefully Jimmy's parents weren't awake to see him in all his shame, pussy juice and jizz was dripping from his penis. He quietly snuck into the house and went straight to his room. He sat in his bed, staring at the ceiling, and reflected on his first night of summer. It was a night he'd never forget, partied hard, and lost his virginity, but more than likely got Cindy pregnant. He thought about the small possibility that Cindy wasn't pregnant, he was in denial. But while he was sitting in his bed he thought about how he was a man, and had to face life like a man. He was going to man up to the responsibility of being a father, a 12 year-old father.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter III - Next Day and Sheen's Story

**Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius in: Boys to Men**

**WARNING: ADULT SITUATIONS WITH GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT, DRUG USE, AND SOME VIOLENCE. READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

**Chapter III**

The Next Day…

"**3,2,1 WE HAVE LIFT OFF!**" Jimmy's alarm clock went off.

Jimmy's huge head felt so heavy and full of ants, he was definitely hungover. He hoped yesterday's misadventure with Cindy was just a dream. He moaned while sitting down at his desk, he had morning wood, his little chub was stiff as board. He looked out the window and he could see Cindy's window across the street. It appeared that Cindy just got of the shower, there was nothing but a towel on her head and the look of depression on her face. This made his cock harder. He grabbed his cock and whacked away, picking up the pace with each drop of water dripping off her naked body.

"Oh Cindy." Jimmy grunted as he tugged on his penis vigorously.

Jimmy was whacking off progressively faster and faster she got on her bed facing her wall, you could see her pussy perfectly. This aroused Jimmy to the fullest. Jimmy was about to cum when his robot dog Goddard enters his room, his bark scares the shit out of Jimmy, and when he turned around he came all over Goddard.

"**OH MY GOD GODDARD I'M SORRY! I CAN'T STOP CUMMING, IT FEELS SO GOOD!**" Jimmy cried as he couldn't stop cumming on his dog.

The sight was disgusting, the sticky, sperm-filled liquid all over Goddard's metal body traumatized Goddard. In fact, he was so traumatized that he exploded. This time he wasn't playing dead, he was gone and was never coming back and the explosion caused metal and jizz to scatter all over Jimmy's room. Jimmy's parents bursted in wondering what was all the commotion, they were disgusted by the scene.

"**OH MY GOD!**" Judy shrieked as she vomited profusely.

Hugh entered the room, the sight caused him to yack all over his wife Judy. The sight was more disgusting than ever before. The two continued vomiting all over Jimmy's floor, Jimmy couldn't stop staring at what his sexual perversions caused.

"**GET THE FUCK OUT JAMES ISAAC NEUTRON!**" Hugh screamed, he and Judy were still blowing chunks.

Jimmy was frantic, he put on some pants. Hugh stopped puking but Judy still was puking, the floor was almost completely covered in Hugh and Judy's nasty vomit which consisted of pills and pie, the pie was obviously Hugh and the pills revealed the dark secret about Judy's percocet addiction. Hugh was furious he chased Jimmy out of the house whipping his belt, hoping to beat the living shit out of Jimmy.

"**LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU BASTARD! I SHOULD'VE PULLED OUT OUT YOUR MOTHER YOU ACCIDENT!**" Hugh screamed flinging his belt.

Jimmy booked it as fast as he could, by the time he reached the end of the street, Hugh stopped chasing Jimmy. Jimmy didn't know how to feel about the situation he was just in; jizzing on his dog who then committed suicide, the explosion flung his dick juice all over his room, then his parents vomited excessively, which caused him to get kicked out of the house. On top of that he learns he was an accident, what a tough day for young Jimmy Neutron. He walked to Sheen's house hoping to get his mind off his stressful morning. He approached Sheen's house, which anyone could find considering he's the only person in the world with a Ultralord mailbox. He knocked on the door, Sheen opened the door with the biggest smile ever.

"What's got you smiling?" Jimmy asked, wishing he had a smile on his face.

"Guess who has two thumbs and fucked Libby?" Sheen boasted as he pointed his thumbs at himself.

"I'm guessing you did." Jimmy was unamused.

"You bet your virgin ass I did!" Sheen said as he thrusted in the air.

"Can't call me a virgin now Sheen." Jimmy smirked. Sheen was shocked.

"Get in here, I wanna hear the whole story, no bullshit." Sheen said as he pulled Jimmy into the house.

**ONE EMBARRASSING STORY LATER**

"Damn bro, I told you to wear a condom." Sheen shook his head.

"Well I didn't have one." Jimmy sighed.

"They wouldn't have any small enough for you anyway." Sheen patted Jimmy on the back laughing.

"Shut the fuck up Sheen."Jimmy said as he socked Sheen in the arm.

"**OW!** Don't be mad cause I didn't get Libby pregnant." Sheen jeered as he held his arm.

"So you wore a condom?" Jimmy asked in envy, not because he fucked Libby but because Sheen didn't get Libby pregnant. Ok, maybe he was also weak for Libby's sweet chocolate ass.

"Fuck no, I just wrapped saran wrap over my dick. That shit works." Sheen said, optimistic about his inventive skills.

Jimmy felt like he was no longer a genius, feeling Sheen was smarter than him.

"What happened with you and Libby?" Jimmy asked.

"I already told you I fucked her." Sheen was beginning to question Jimmy's genius status.

"I know that, tell me the story." Jimmy was hoping Sheen's sexcapade would keep his mind off the shit he's been going through.

"It started out like this." Sheen started.

Now since this story's in the third person, lets see Sheen's sexual encounter with Libby Folfax. It started right after Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl went their separate ways. Sheen was buzzing, confident, and ready for his first sexual encounter. He walked up to Libby's house and knocked on the door, Libby answered.

"What's shaking chocolate fox?" Sheen flirted.

Libby hated nicknames but she was persisting to Sheen's advances.

"Nothing much, just home alone." Libby said, she was waiting for Sheen to make his move for months.

"Well you should let me in." Sheen was making his move.

"I was hoping you'd be coming," Libby flirted she was implying that Sheen would finally have sex with her. "Come on in." She let Sheen in the house.

As soon as the doors closed Sheen leaned into Libby and kissed her, Libby's body was getting hot, hot for sheen's dick. The taste of bourbon and dank filled Libby's mouth.

"You've been drinking booze and smoking bud Sheen?" Libby was surprised, she didn't expect him to suddenly become a bad boy, she was turned on.

"You bet you're sweet ass baby." Sheen responded, he knew he was getting Libby wet.

"Come on," Libby started she held Sheen's hand, she pulled Sheen upstairs and into her room. "I got something to show you." Libby was going to show Sheen a time he'll never forget. "Close your eyes." Libby insisted.

Libby took off all her clothes, she was as naked as the day she was born. She then grabbed something out of her jewelry box, a blunt.

"Open." said, naked with a blunt in her mouth.

Sheen opened his eyes, his jaw dropped at the sight, a beautiful sight. "Sweet baby Jesus." Sheen said, he was rock hard gazing at Libby's sleek ebony body, he didn't even notice the blunt in her mouth.

Libby turned on her stereo, put on Big Poppa by The Notorious B.I.G. and lit the blunt. The smell was familiar to Sheen.

"You got some dank?" Sheen exclaimed. Libby nodded puffing on the blunt, she then passed it to Sheen.

After Libby passed the blunt, Sheen took some deep hits relaxing as he exhaled the smoke, he coughed but what could he expect on his first blunt. The second hit was a lot smoother for Sheen. He passed it to Libby who took a fat hit which she french inhaled, she then took off Sheen's pants and boxers. She took another hit, began sucking his cock, and then passed the blunt back to Sheen.

"**I LOVE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME BIG POP-PA!**" The track blasted as Sheen toked the blunt, enjoying his blowjob.

Sheen passed the blunt to Libby, she stopped blowing Sheen and got on her bed, doggy style. Sheen buried his face in Libby's tight ebony pussy, he licked every inch of her pussy, especially her clitoris.

"**OH DADDY, EAT THAT FUCKING PUSSY!**" Libby screamed puffing on the blunt.

Sheen flipped Libby over and caressed Libby's nice chocolate body, from her neck down back to her pussy.

"**FUCK ME DADDY!**" Libby shrieked. Sheen was ready to lose his virginity.

Sheen was about to thrust hard into Libby's young ebony pussy but something needed to be done first. He needed a condom, but they don't make condoms for a 12 year old so Sheen did something rather inventive.

"Do you got saran wrap?" Sheen asked ready to fuck Libby's brains out.

"Why the fuck do you need saran wrap, just fuck me!" Libby shouted eager to lose her virginity.

"I'm not fucking till I get some sort of protection!" Sheen yelled. "I'll be back!" Sheen was going to make a condom, he wasn't going to fuck up his first time.

Sheen ran down the stairs naked as can be, went into the kitchen and tore up every drawer till he found saran wrap. Libby was sitting on her bed, waiting for Sheen, she was losing patience. Sheen ran up the stairs with the saran wrap and quickly wrapped a layer of it on his dick. He jumped up on Libby and inserted his 4 inch erect penis wrapped in saran wrap into Libby's virgin pussy.

"**YES DADDY! YES!**" Libby moaned while being fucked sideways.

Sheen picked up the speed, switching to doggystyle.

"**OH FUCK, YOU'RE SO TIGHT!**" Sheen grunted, flipping Libby over to mission.

The sex was intense, Sheen and Libby were looking into each others eyes and they both climaxed together. Sheen's saran wrap condom was successful, he took his penis out of Libby's vagina as he popped her cherry, the virgin blood spilled out of her vagina onto her sheets. It was the best 5 minutes of their lives.

**NOW BACK TO JIMMY'S VISIT WITH SHEEN.**

"Holy shit, that's a lot of details." Jimmy stated.

"Yeah, it was one passionate night, couldn't of put it into simpler words." Sheen said proudly.

"Saran wrap on your dick prevented you from cumming inside Libby?" Jimmy was surprised.

"Hell yeah, aren't I a genius or what?" Sheen boasted proud of his inventive skills.

"I can't believe I never thought about that." Jimmy said, disappointed with himself.

"Yeah, hate to say it but you're fucked. Jimmy." Sheen said, patting Jimmy on the back."

Jimmy fell to his knees and screamed, "**NOOOOOOO!**"

To be continued…


End file.
